1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming apparatus such as a roulette gaming machine, bingo gaming machine and the like, and a playing method of the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, when roulette games are played, a dealer throws a ball onto a roulette wheel, in general. However, in recent years, automatization of such roulette games has been advanced, and there have been suggested gaming apparatuses capable of processing roulette games in a full automatic manner, without the dealer throwing in the ball.
Among such gaming apparatuses, there are gaming apparatuses capable of throwing in a ball using air, as disclosed in WO 04/094013 A1. Gaming apparatuses which process roulette games in a full automatic manner are desired to drop and house a ball into respective pockets with an even probability. Therefore, among these gaming apparatuses, there are some gaming apparatuses designed to include a ball track having concavities and convexities on its surface for disturbing the behavior of the ball, in order to cause the ball to drop into respective pockets with an even probability.
It is an object of the present invention to enable changing the probabilities that a ball is housed in respective pockets as required, thereby offering new entertainment.
The contents of WO 04/094013 A1 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.